Orange Blue sparks of love
by bleachfreakcrazydrawer237
Summary: Ichigo is confused when Grimjow kisses him in front of his classmates. what will happen when student, Ichimaru Gin, trys to split them up? And ichigo is showing? Yaoi, mpreg, chaos, grimmichi some ginichi and grimmulqui
1. Chapter 1

It was night out. The moon's ray of light was shining on the orange haired man making his eyes sparkle in the night.

The kid was lost in thought, very confused about what had happened earlier that day.

He can still feel the teal haired man's soft lips press against his as all classmates stood in shock, some getting a nosebleed. (Orihime)

He was so dazed that he didn't hear the sound of feet caress the grass, making its way to him.

''Hey.'' were the very words that snapped him out of his train of thought, bringing him to reality.

Turning around, his eyes grew wide at the source of all his mixed feelings and confused thoughts.

_''Are you okay? You don't look so good."_

"I-I-I'm fine", said the very confused boy who had the biggest smirk on his face, "Why are you here?"

"Because you are, I needed to see my berry"

**"Your berry?!"**

**Without another word, the bright blue orbs where piercing into brown ones leaning closer and closer.**

**Grimjow took the younger younger man's lips in a deep and very soft kiss,"Yes, MY, ber**

**That is it...I'll update in two days**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT FIRST CHAPTER. THIS ONE IS LONGER AND I HOPE YOU ENJO**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR IT's CHARACTERS.

GIN'S POV

I was taking a walk in the park when I came across lovers who were making out. My first thought was 'awww so cute', until i noticed a familiar set of orange colored hair followed by teal locks. That bastard Grimmjow is making moves on my dear Ichigo. I noted that I would have to kick his ass later ,but I was too aroused hearing Ichigo's seductive moans to do anything at the moment.

Grimmjow shoved his tounge down the younger man's throat causing my orange head to moan even louder as that ugly blue haired freak ripped open his shirt. Buttons flew everywhere, a smirk came across Grimmjow's face as he then attacked Ichigo's neck. "Aawwwwww please d-don't sttoopppp", was all it took to push me over the edge, as I hid behind a tree. I then focused on my carrot top's lovely voice while pulling down my pants, shivering as the cold air brushed against my growing member, and began to stroke myself slowly."Ichhigooooo", I started to whisper as beautiful brown orbs met my light blue ones. Oooooppss, looks like I am caught.

ICHIGO'S POV

I open my eyes to see someone unexpected, my childhood friend. What is Gin doing here? OMG WHY ARE HIS PANTS DOWN?! Is he staring? I suddenly moan loudly as something wet started sucking on my nipples, making me grow harder and start poking at the inside of Grimmjow's thigh viciously. The blue haired man looked at me excitingly before mumbling against my sencitive skin,"I am going to lose control if you keep on doing such sexy things and make sexy noises like that." He then brought back his head up to my color bone and ran his tounge against it. His slikering tounge trailed a path up the crook of my neck as he sucked hard and bit down with enough pressure to leave a purple mark. "I want to show everyone that you are mine. You belong to me. You're my strawberry". I did a slight nod and rested my head on his shoulder as he snuck his hand down past my waist and massaged my manhood fast and hard through my pants. I started to moan out his name as he skillfuly unziped my pants to pull them dow along with my boxers. His eyes met mine and kept my gaze as he took my aching, twitching cock full in his mouth to begin deep throating me. "Awwww Grimmm, more please mmoooorreeee", I moaned softly into his ear. I must have hit a nerve as he then stuck a finger into my entrance without any lube. I yelped in pain as he tried to calm me down,"I'm sorry, but i have no lube with me and can't take it any more."

"I want you in me NOW," was all I was able to say as he pulled his mouth and fingers away and started to unbuckle his pants, pulled them and his boxers down, and stood still to give me an unforgetable view of his hard on. I gulped and became even more aroused. Noticing, Grimmjow gripped my hips and began to slide his lengh slowly into me. It was that sharp pain that reminded me that we had an audience.

GIN'S POV

I saw that Ichigo finally remembered I was here as we made eye contact once again. An irritating voice broke my thoughts forming the question,"Can I move now?" Ichigo then nodded as the teal haired arrancar started pounding into my Ichigo, creating pleasurable moans to surround my ears and corrupt my thought as I jerked myself off even harder and fasterthen before. Images of Ichigo on his knees with cum on his lips flushed through me causing me to get more excited as I put my other hand over my mouth to cover up my moans. As i finally came, I screamed ,"Ichigoooooooo!", against my hand that came out to be a muffled whisper. I then redressed myself and walked straight to my orangette's house to wait for him in his room.

ICHIGO'S POV

After two to three hours of hot sex on a bench, Ichigo and Grimmjow redressed and kissed passionately as they went home. Ichigo snuck in his window, in his room, and ran straight to the toilet after feeling the sudden urge to puke. He dragged out of his throwing up as hearing a very familiar voice."tsk,tsk,tsk, Ichigo, yo preggoss.

WELL THATS ALL...I POSTED A DAY EARLY CUZ I GOT SO EXCITEDXD...Please review.


	3. chapter 3

WELL YOU MUST ALL THINK THE PREGNANCY THING IS RUSHED OR TOO SOON, BUT THE EXPLAINATION IS IN CHAPTER 4 Please be patient with me and please review.

ICHIGO'S POV

I was dragged out of throwing up by a very familiar voice,"tsk,tsk,tsk, Ichigo,you are preggos", the silver haired man said. " What the hell are you talking about? I'm not pregnant! For one,I'M A MAN!, second WHERE would it come out from?, and FINALLY, how can you POSSIBALY tell this early on?!" gin then had a very wide and thin smirk on his face."oohhhhhh, RUKIA!," before Ichigo had a chance to respond, Rukia popped out of his closet yelling,"IIICCCHHHIIIGOOOOOO!,"she then jumped out of the closet with a sketch book in her left hand and threw a peace sign with the other, LET ME EXPLAIN...THE MIRACLE OF LIFE USING THIS AND,...CHAPPY STUFFED ANIMALS!," she said with a very adorable yet anoyingly over confident voice. Oh brother, here it comes. "This should be fun," said the fox faced male enjoying Ichigo's suffering. This was payback for being with Grimmjow and getting knocked up.

RUKIA'S POV

I was about to start my wonderful introduction when i was interupted by one of Gin's stupid remarks. Before I can do anything about it though, the pregnant substitute soul reaper started lashing out on the man, causing me to break face and punch him in the jaw. "ICHIGO! As long as it won't hurt the baby,I have no problem socking you in the face if you keep on acting like an idiot!" My orange haired friend then got up and yelled at the top of his lungs," WHAT FUCKING BABY?I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Ishin then walked into the room with his head down in shame as he said," My son is with child, how could this have happened?," everyone including me was shocked at his seriousness and gained a little respect for him, which was soon shattered as he jump kicked ichigo yelling," How did this happen, who did it? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE IN TO THE HORMONES SON ? WHAT SHOULD WE DO MISAKIIIIII?," Ichigo yelled,"Shut up goat face!," before dodging his fathers attack and landing one of his own causing Ishin to fall flat on his face with Ichigo's foot against his bloody nose. Satisfied with this entertainment, Gin snapped his fingers and announced, "Okay kurosaki Ishin, do ya mind leavin da room so Rukia and I may tell Ichigo about what is happening?," " Like hell!," said the bleeding figure from under ichigo,"this is my house and my boy's virginity that was taken away! I am realy sorry though Gin! Ichigo must be suck a disappointment to you, giving IT away to someone the same day he was confessed to,it must be awful!"

"Hey, i'm right here!" Ichigo yelled at his father, putting more pressure on his foot.

"Well it is hard to deal with but i'm not going anywhere," the fox said, amused of all the trouble he is stiring up.

"You are too good to him Ichimaru-samma, why don't you forget about this punk and marry my Yuzu?" Ishin asked while recieving a hard kick to the face from ichigo.

"What the hell is your problem!? Yuzu is just a kid and he is WAY over five hundered years old!"Screamed ichigo while pointing at his childhood friend.

"Well i'm suprised he is still interested in you, look, you are even starting to show! You will be a FAT COW in no time!" said Ishin as his son looked at his very noticable bump on his stomach.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He then remembered why rukia was with them and turned to face her for an answer to all his questions.

REGULAR POV

"I will explain if everyone will just SHUT UP!," Rukia was suprised to have reacted that way but soon regained her posture as two words left her mouth,"soul waves."


	4. Chapter 4

HERE IS THE EXPLAINATION I PROMISED, HOPE YOU ENJOY

RUKIA'S POV

When I got everyone's attention, I grabbed the sketchbook and drew chappy with a large circle around it. "Ichigo, this wonderful bunny is your baby and the sphere surrounding it is your soul. Right now the baby is inside and apart of you. Forthe baby to grow, your soul waves must ressinate with the child's for birth to take place," before I had a chance to further go into detail, Ichigo asked( with a dumb founded expression), "What are soul waves?" I silenced him with another blow to his face as I continued, "soul waves are waves emitted out of your soul for three reasons, 1. communication 2. healing . 3. labor. In order of these uses, you must have COMPLETE control over your rietsu."

"What if you don't?" asked the oranged haired teen.

"Then the child will die. The only way to emitt soul waves is through pregnancy since your and the baby's spirit energy are compatable, massive, and have a strong bond. The only exception is when an even more massive rietsu meets the same standerds but must be requited through BOTH souls. It can only signal the other of any immediate danger, thus accesses communication!."

"So what do these soul waves have to do with birth of a kid?" asked Ichigo with his arms crossed over his chest and usual frown on his facial features."Ya shur are in denial Ichigo, arn't ya? tsk,tsk,tsk, not A kid YOUR kid. It is quite easy to understand if ya jus listen." gin voiced out sounding a bit irritated at his crush's slowness.

"Shut it snowflake, I'm still not finished. Now that you seem interested Ichigo, soul waves of the mother and baby ressinate to form a strong bond with eachother AND the other partner in order to grow properly."

"How the hell does that explain anything!? I MEAN how can i give birth if I am A MAN!?" Yelled Ichigo as i once again punched his face ( in the eye this time).

"Idiot!," I yelled at the top of my lungs then continued," I knew you would still not be able to piece the information together. That is exactly why I had nii-samma write this letter!" I then reached into my kimono and threw my target at Ichigo as he commented, " Don't you thing you go overboard with this crap?" He traced the seal with his thumb while unfolding the envelope to reach for a neatly written ( in cursive) letter from within.

"Ofcourse not! Nii-samma always does the best at everything, PERFECT PERFECTION! was all I responded with as ichigo started to read the letter out load.

ICHIGO'S POV

"Dear Kurosaki Ichigo, If you are reading this then that means Rukia failed at her explaination AND that you should check and submit yourself into a hospital tp make sure nothing is wrong with your brain. I seriously can't belive I was defeated by such an imbecile'" I stopped reading to comment," charmer ", sarcastically and continued," The way you would give birth is your male reproductive organs will be replaced with female ones. I will let Urahara explain the rest, goodbye Kurosaki. Sincerely Kuchiki Byakuya

I then shivered as i heard a soft chuckle dangerously close to my ear. I then jumped back to face mr. hat and cloggs to see a wide smirk unsuccessful


	5. Chapter 5

THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE HERE. HERE IS EXPLAINATION #2. enjoy.

REGULAR POV

"Ichigo! What can I do for you?" asked the blonde playfully causing ichigo to lash out in response ,"This is MY room YOU are in!"

"Alright,Alright! no need to get angry. I will inform you about the rest. The reason you are already showing and have symptoms is because your pregnancy will only last four months. That is the limit in the soul society. Men/women souls can get pregnant(though we take measures to prevent that but thats another story) Lastly inorder to give birth , as byakuya said, you will have female organs the last week of pregnancy and first four months of parenthood which means, you will be transformed into a woman." the blonde said with a devilish smirk on his face. Eyes grown wide, ichigo then lunged backwards while bumping into rukia. "Are ya ready?" questioned gin. "Ofcourse!", rukia stated as she spoke out,"Now! Do it now!" Ishin then got up to tackle ichigo. Gin then gripped his carrott top's right arm with a tight hold as his father did the same with his left.(gin considers ishin to be his father, not revealed why until chapter six.) "now as i told you earlier ichigo, here are the chappy stuffed animals!" rukia pulled out three bunnies placing two on each of ichigo's feet as she balanced the third on ichigo's head, which then silenced him. "That should hold him. Good work Ichimaru, Ishin. I'm glad you helped out."

"Ah only did it fo mah ichi, so hurry up n meshur 'im."

"Rukia, remember that he will be 12 inches less on the top half." Urahara pointed out. "But that will come back with breast milk." rukia replied who then became enraged with gins comment'"It miht not rukia, ah mean mah ichi might not be dat lucky like orihime. ya didn't get any breast wit yo firs baby." rukia then lashed out,"What the fuck did you just say ichimaru?" "get to the task at hand! The chappy animals will only hold for five more minutes!" "Right urahara!" rukia then measured ichigo from colour bone to torso as she pulled down his pants only to realize he wasn't wearing underwear. Rukia's jaw dropped as ishin commented ,"You must be so proud gin. My boy isn't small at all! I was doubting him ALOT in that department." " Well I wasn't expecting this shit!" grimmjow said comming in through the window. "Why are you all up on my berry?" Rukia then voiced out," Shut up and help us measure him! " " he is about six-seven inches""NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Grimmjow then moved to the side, dodging Ishin's headbutt attack as his head landed harshly in the side wall leaving a huge hole. "Why is ichi naked?" ,"Don't worry yuzu. Dad is just being stupid AGAIN!" Karin yelled grabbing ishin by the ear and dragging him out of the room as he screamed," Karin you are so mean! You will never be my son grimmjow!" the door then slammed as gin shot a glare at the teal haired man as he walked over to ichigo, pulled up and buckled his pants before taking off the chappy animals and said'"I know his measurements' just come to me when you need them, and you,white haired freak. Stop glaring, if you can do a better job then do it. All you are is an anoying fuck trying to stick it up his ass. He is MINE." "Like hell he is! m da one 'e goes ta fo advice, he feel mo comfortable wit me. what'll happen wen he gets tired of ya!" gin asked with a huge grin plastured on his face. "the same that happened to you dipshit." Gins smirk faded as he said'" shoot ta kill" Grimmjow then dodged expecting the white hair man's reaction as he waited out side of the house. Gin then flashed in front of grimmjow a few feet in the air asking '" ya ready?", before responding, grimmjow's eyes widened as he heard the word ,"bankai" from the other.


	6. Chapter 6

WELL, HERE IS THE REST, ENJOY

"Shoot ta kill"

"Gin"

"Did ichigo just speak?" asked rukia, puzzled as she saw the strwaberry's stomach grow even more. 'what the hell is going on?' "Don't do it...DADDY!" The small girl's eyes widened as she heard the last word of the sentence in unision. The unconsuince man was still standing, deep in slumber. "There are two of them!?" The soul reaper walked closer to her friend and was blown from the room, out the window, and smashed through three abandoned houses with a brutal force.'Soul waves this powerfull!?"

"Bankai." Before gin had a chance to channel his massive power, he heard a voice in the back of his head call him daddy. "What the fuck?" grimmjow questioned confusingly as both men heard two child like voices(once again in unision)," Don't kill my dady!" The substitue's body was floating in the air just above them catching the two's view. The strawberry's hair went from orange to light green as yellow locks seeped in highlighting it. Eyes slowly lifted as two beautifully strange different colored pupils revealed the frustrated expression of the soul reaper. Flaming red and icy blue eyes narrowed, capturing it's target as he flashed stepped between the men who loved him dearly. "DIE." Blood danced into the air as the possesed figure swirled with an incredable speed creating a viciuos spinning attack. The green streaks of hair flowing smoothly in the wind was all the espada saw as he soon passed out on the hard cement."Hichigo, Zengetsu, i need your power," stated the two voices as the very next word scared gin to the very core of his soul,"BANKAI!" A purple see through, cube like, barrier then surrounded ichigo as a black cat standing on top of it voiced out," Good work Urahara! Inoue, heal those two men, we can't have them dying!" Orihime came running out of the darkness to gasp loudly at what her eyes were showing her. Gin rested lazyly on his knees grinning weakly. The pained facial expression became evident in the half lit sreet light, as the slashed obi and large amounts of blood did also. "what ah drag," the silver haired fox shakily stated between heavy breaths just before colapsing next to the sexta espada. A very stern voice sounded behind the airhead, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Ms. Inoue, do you mind helping me heal them so we can all get to the soul society quickly?" A woman with long hair that was braided in under her chin was smiling quite intimadating. !"Ofcourse not...i'll help." replied orihime as they began their task.

All captains seem to be at the scene, trying to take control of the situation."What is happening Abarai?" asked the captain of the sixth division, approaching the pineapple man carrying his sister bridal style. "Nii-samma, Ichigo...has twins...and...one is...Ichimaru's" rukia's eyes closed as she drifted into sleep. The heir of the kuchiki clan's exression darkened as his evil eyes glared at the two fathers currently being healed by Unohana. "Leave rukia here, go help the others seal his power. She will be safe taicho." "Watch over her Abarai...I'm going to beat some sense into Ichigo" The noble flashed stepped infront of the object of his dreams every night. "Kurosaki Ichigo, prepare."

SORRY BUT GIN AND ISHINS PAST WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PPPLLLLEEEAASSSEEE REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Gin's past part 1

It is cold. The fresh breeze hiting my skin and making me shiver, how long has it been since I was outside? I can't seem to find Rangiku, I can't seem to find anyone. Its pitch black, where am I? What is that bright light coming through that...door? yes!Its a DOOR! I can finaly leave! "why hello there little guy, why are yo- wwwhat happened to you? Are you okay!?" Before I know it, i'm running to him but stop mid way. what is this pain in my chest? B-BLOOD! My world is turning dark, somebody help!

"Gin!" I stumble out of bed and hit the hard, cold floor. "Where am I? Where is ichigo, how are the babies?" "Wow, so concerned you dont even use your accent? Thats not like you at all, anyway, they are fine but since they are twins(and have different fathers) then it made things complicated. These four months went by pretty quick." what? "How long was I a sleep?" "You've been sleeping for six months, and ichigo has been sleeping for five. He has never left this room once, he wants to stay by your side." The dark haired woman wearing an orange shirt and black pants moved out of the way to reveal a very sleep deprived ichigo finally getting some peace in a chair beside the king size bed. Her hazel eyes went from me, to the orange head, and back to me with a 'look how cute you are' expression on her face."Where are they?" "The twins are in the fourth division, we still have alot to explain to you two. You need to get some sleep,go to bed, good night." She then left the room with me and ichigo alone together."Get any sleep?" The voice nearly caused me to get out my zanpakto reminding me I dont posses it. "Gin, whats wrong?" " ah, its jus ya ichigo, dont scare meh like tat." Ichigo left his seat, grabbed me from the floor, and threw him on the bed."If it helps, I will lay with you," Ichigo then got on the bed and embraced me." Now just get some sleep, " My lids were slowly closing when i heard him whisper," you are the other father also."

It's dark again. Why am I here? "gin." Who called my name? What is that shadowy figure approaching me, slowly, ever so slowly. "Hello gin, my name is sosuke aizen," sosuke aizen? " i'm your...master" MASTER?

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT MY GRANDPA JUST DIED AND I WONT UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS, ALSO I WAS THINKING OF DOING A DURARARA FANFIC IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD, THANKYOU AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY.


	8. Chapter 8

I TRIED TO BE RATIONAL AND WAIT TWO WEEKS BEFORE POSTING BUT DUE TO THE STRESS I HAD, I ACTUALLY TOOK IT OUT ON FANFICTION AND CREATED TWO MORE STORYS. IM LAME...IF YOU WANT TO READ THEM THEN BE MY GUEST. I AM BRINGING BACK MY STORY'"SHORT TEMPURED AND HIGH NOBILITY" IT WAS DELETED DUE TO THIS TABLET'S STUPIDNESS BUT THE PROBLEM IS FIXED.

GIN'S PAST PART 2

He was my savior

"Hey ishin! Look at the pretty flower I found!"

He helped me in time of need

"Waaaaa, ishiin, I fell in this weird sinking sand...helllpppp meeeeeeee"

He was the last voice I heard...

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe gin."

...before ...**HE **took me away.

"Have you woke gin?"

"Yes aizen-sama"

"Oh gin, he won't come back for you. He is long gone. He abandoned you. He never cared and still doesn't, if you search for him...you will die by my blade,understood?"

"Yes...aizen-sama"

Soul society, western district three hundered years ago

A silver haired boy was playing with his bubbly(and big breasted) seven year old childhood friend. They played tag, chasing the night away through out town, until they were both seperated in some forest. He thought he was lost so decided he should call out her name. "Rangiku! Where did you go?" Muffled gasps could be heard from behing bushes ten feet away. It was night, so the scenery was that of a homecide after hours. "Rangiku?" He slowly approached a behind a huge tree where the bushes had been rattling. He spots a low ranked soul reaper on top of her, one hand covering her mouth while the other held her down as he raped her. Gin's eyes grew wide in shock but was slipping into darkness and fell with a loud thud. An acomplace whacked him with all his strengh on his head with the back of his zanpakto. The dark night sky was protected with thin, long oaks and sproating leaves. Shielding it from view, all that can be seen are the bright stars fading into gray and soon to black. "We got some of her rietsu, let's get back to aizen taicho," stated the attacker, currently pulling out of the young beat up girl. "Leave her here.""what about him?" Questioned the other while slowly grabing gin and slumping him over his shoulder. "Take him, aizen taicho would be thrilled."

One week later

'Why am I here?'

"Oh look, he woke up. He just wants to go for another round, doesn't he?"

'What? Why is it so dark?'

"Hehehe...your wish is my command"

Both men appear before gin, one grabbing his ankles and sliding him across the floor as the other undoes his belt and slipps off the bottom of his soul reaper uniform. Gin's eyes look as if they will pop out of his head, a look of horror plastered on his face. 'Wh-hat is he doing?'

The reaper than shoves his cock down gin's throat forcing him to deep throat the perp. Chocking on the hard object, gin feels the other undress him as then undressing himself. Without lube, or saliva, the man rams his member up the boy's ass, thrusting roughly and nearly breaking the fox kid. Unheard screams fill the silence as the torture lasts for four hours, when the men get tired, dress, and leave gin on the cold hard floor. Blood seeping out his bottom, black/blue bruises covering his body, an eye slashed, making it difficult to see in the pich black emptyness he was surrounded by. What did he do to deserve this?

Days later, light flashes brightly through the room, a figure approaching from the door, a savior to this suffering being. "Hey kid, sorry but I didn't see you there...why are you he- what's happened to you!?"

Shreeking loud silence fills the air, being the only reply.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. I'm kurosaki ishin, and I'll save you.

' I'm being lifted?...kurosaki...ishin?'

Gin's pov

It was 3:45 am when I woke from my nap. All I can feel are two slim arms circle around me, ...and something hard pressing against my back? "Your up?" Why does ichigo's voice seem softer than usual?

"Yeah, how long have you been?" I turn on my right side to feel his muscular chest...but end up feeling something big, round, and perky...squirting some thing in my hand.

"For a while." The switch by the door was pushed up, bringing light to the room. I look up at the figure standing by the door, eyebrows nitted in confusion. Urahara is at the door...smirking? I trailed my eyes in the same direction and...see...a BIG BREASTED ICHIGO!? With LONG HAIR!? "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I shot off the bed and landed on the floor once again that night. Why does my hand feel wet. A shreeked loudly after finding out what it was. "Breast milk!?" I then faint in the cold room. Hoping this is all a dream or some sick joke from urahara, I had no idea it was all reality as I woke up again the next day. There is a lot to be informed about.

SORRY IT IS SHORT! BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS LONG AND JUICY. GIN FINDS HIMSELF HAVING ALOT OF FUN WITH THIS 'NEW' ICHIGO, CUDDLING IN BED AND EVEN FEEDING OFF HIS -HER- BABY JUICE. WELL, SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR...HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THINGS MIGHT BE BORING BUT WILL GET INTERESTING IN NO TIME WHEN FLASH BACKS OF BYAKUYA'S AND ICHIGO'S CHILDREN'S FIGHT IS REVEALED... PLEASE BARE WITH ME.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters or else all male soulreapers and espadas will gang bang ichigo and if not enough holes then they will make some.

Warning:abit oocness

URAHARA'S SHOP...5:54am gin and kisuke are sitting across from eachother while sipping some tea and discussing ichigo's predicament.

_"Ahhhhhh!" Bzzz click "Ahhhhhh!" Bzzz click "Ahhhhhh!" Bzzz click "Ahhhhhh!"_

"Wuld ya stop replaying datt thing already?!" Shouted an anoyed gin ichimaru, miserably listening to his recorded voice sound like a fifthteen year old girl's scream as if just seen ryan reynalds at the movie theater.

"Why not? Your cute little scare brought peace to my soul. I should show this to your son... see if he would still look up to his father." Urahara stated with much enthusiasm.

"Whose ah fatha?"

"whhyyyyy yyoouuu are!"

"Don't sing ya sentences out ya moron! Ya seem creepy. Now are ya gonna tell meh how I'm a dad? I haven't sleept with anyone...its been drivin meh crazy."

"Yeah well it must suck falling for your second most important person when they have their eyes on an espada." _Bzzz click "Ahhhhhh!"_

"Wuld ya stop datt?! Go back to elaborating how I'm ah fatha."

"Well, how shall I put this? I saw you masterbating when you found ichigo and grimmjow having sex." Smirked a very entertained kisuke as he pointed it out bluntly.

"Ya saw datt? How does it explain anything?"

"Well now, who is the slow one? I thought you also heard our conversation in ichigo's room...think back, what where we trying to inform kurosaki about?"

"Umm ...soul waves?" Asked a very confused fox man.

"Well, if one's rietsu and bond to the mother(ichigo) is stronger than that of the fetus's then comunication is accessable. What rukia didn't know is the fourth use of soul waves." The blonde shop keeper's expression turned serious, as he tiped his hat to cover his gray/blue pupils. "There are three uses,1. Communication, 2. Labor, and . what she had forgotten was that the fourth, and most important, element was **CREATING.**

This is the mostly over looked possibility since it's appearences are extremally rare. One thing is assured though, when situations like these happen, both children come from different fathers. So naturally they would grow to hate one another, but when using their power, they won't be able to effectivally evolve if no contact between the two is given. They must channel both souls to come in sync. If not, then their power would be too much to control or handle, being trapped in the small body and will kill them from the inside. Same goes for the two fathers, if you don't act properly behaved infront of them, then how would you expect them to properly behave themselves?"

"Wait ah minute, didn't rukia also say that the 'comunication' had to be mutual?"

(I like how when gin is happy or calm he doesn't use his accent that much. Don't kill me for making that way.)

"Well of course ichimaru!" The blonde voiced, waving his right hand up and down as the other held his fan in his face, hiding his extatic expression. "This means that since the feeling was 100% mutual then both massive spirit energies mix together and combine to create a life form. The mother has to have the urge to willingly comply. Did ichigo spot you getting off by his little love session?"

"He saw but didn't say anyt- so...that's how it is?" A long thin smirk made its way to the silver haired man's ears. Now realizing his little strawberry had feelings for him also.

"ichimaru, ichigo, when spotting you, got turned on during his little activities and probably even fanticized about you. You must be so happy that you could scream." _Bzzz click "Ahhhhhh!"_

"Wuld ya turn datt shit off!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SOUL SOCIETY, fourth DIVISION

"Where are they? Are they alright?" Asked a concerned berry head, currently a woman.

"Kurosaki, they are perfectly fine... we would have to keep them here to run some tests on their health but I believe that all they need is you to be within a ten mile radius. Now let's discuss your current state, shall we?" Unohana then led ichigo to an empty room as she informed him of the reason he was still a woman.

"The whole process of getting back to your normal self is based off of your children's needs. They haven't been able to sense their mother's conciousness for five months, which wavered their stabalization dangerously. We had to put them in intensive care. They need your rietsu to feed off of and grow. You will experience some difficulties these pass few months such as dizziness, swift mood swings, and it may cause you to act on impulse. You might even do something you normally wouldn't if you were thinking straight. The babies' growth is going to be rapid, so in the time of a year, they would have progressed as the same time of a seven year old. It will slow down at the age of ten(one and a half) and go back to a normal progression of a human. Your babies are nothing but souls right now, but since you are still alive and not a full fledge soulreaper, we would have to put them into **permenant **gigais until death. Now you need to get a lot of rest to be able to with stand the physical changes your soul is going through. I will now take my leave." Unohana disappeared from sight as ichigo streched out and onto the bed beside her, drifting peacefully to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(seth is a foul mouthed brat as mei is a pure inocent girl who calls zengetsu zeng-chan and ichigo mommy or ichi. Just letting you know so you won't get confused about the dialogue:they are also ichigo's children if you haven't guessed)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurosaki Ichigo...prepare." Byakuya then let go of his sword, as it fell into the ground he chanted, "bankai senbonsakura kageyoshi." Two endless rows were created as thick large swords came out from the road while flower petals growing beautifully in the night sky rushed past, creating more endless rows but of ,what seems to be, a million swords circling around the two.

"_**How cute...that is all the power you have? An extention of swords and flying cherry blossoms? You don't even have more power than us,mere infants!, and yet you think that is enough to stop us?! Together, we are unbeatable! Mei-chan, you ready? Ofcourse seth-kun. How about you lazy ass? Hichigo, I asked if you were ready!"(twins) **_

"Hehehe...always am kid, just know that when you get out of here, your litle mommy is ALL MINE!"(hichigo)

_**"Shut the hell up! Mei-chan, channel zengetsu. Yes seth-kun...zeng-chan, will you help us? I need to protect mommy, ichi is in trouble if we don't fight...they also might kill seth-kun and me, ichi won't be able to bare it."(twins)**_

"Ofcourse mei, but I must warn you. If you intend to kill these people, I won't take your side,I will protect them also, as shiro and I protected you this far in. Got that?"(zengetsu)

_**"Ofcourse zeng-chan, I will keep seth-kun in line. Shut the hell up and let's get started already mei-chan, unless ichigo will die. No! Not that seth-kun! I don't want to leave mommy ever! Well then let's fight mei-chan!"(twins) **_

Both voices as one confused the captains, not yet realizing how much the two infants care for one another other than hate eachother. All four's souls became in sync. Blue,white,red,and black spirit energy came from the green haired man's body, they mix and create a purple binding light while all four combined their power to try and protect what little family they had become. "Byakuya!" The noble's eyes skimmed down, beneath the barrier, noticing his sister(blood dripping from her chin) use his first name other than calling him nii-sama. A worried and pained look was evident as she mouthed something that shattered the resolve for needing to stop ichigo. 'Family?'

_**"Banka-...damn...why'd you have to wake? ...mommy! Mommy are you alright?, mei-chan was being good, even seth-kun was protecting you!"(twins) **_

"Welcome back ichigo, hope those kids didn't hurt you too muc-...kids, where is shiro?"(zengetsu)

_**"That bastard?...ZENG-CHANNNNNN! Mei-chan!"(twins)**_

"Hehehe, just too easy. Sleep tight kids, I'll take over from here." (Hichigo)

"Ichigo's hair turned back to orange but grew to his ankles. White pieces of glass mask started to cover his body, red smears of paint caressed the surface. His voice was hitching, and soon he started growling like a hollow."Wow ichigo, you look like shit! Your golden eyes and choppy crazy hair makes you look like some butcher seriel killer. Not to mention that hideous voice or that gruesome mask of yours."

"Cut your shit shinji! Stop being so descriptive or I'll kick your ass for being so damn bald!" (Hyori)

"Oh yeah, I brought hyori and the others, thought your little friends could use some help." Shinji, hyori,kensei,lisa,love,rose,mashiro,and hachi appeared inside the purple dome in their regular stance. Rose and hachi in the back as love stands there,bored out of mind, right next to them. Lisa hovers in front of him with hyori beside her left, scowling as ever. Shinji just smiles and teases the short blonde to his right as kensei always seems pissed at something with mashiro bending down, sticking her but and breasts in the air behind him,looking confused.

"Ichigo isn't here. Shall I leave a messege? HehehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"(hichigo)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo..." A soft whisper came lightly around the new found woman's ear. Looking up, she saw her childhood friend over her, look of love reflected through icy blue orbs as he leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle. Intensity growing through every passing moment. Tongues brushed together as the subtitute's arms flung over gin's head. Gin's hands found themselves under the strawberry's shirt, groping the girl. White liquid poured onto the fox's hands as he brought them up to lick it off. "Dats real sweet ichi." He then nibbled on the orange head's neck as he took of the bottom of both their uniforms. "Ichi, ya are now a woman. This is your first time in that form, it will hurt like hell, jus bare wit meh." A slight nod later and gin was thrusting into ichigo at a rough pace. Even if he went slow and gentle, it will hurt the same, he is popping ichigo's cherry after all. Ichigo was screaming in ecstacy, moaning the silver hair's name. Enjoyment obvious while pointing out he was a masochist. Explains why he never gave up in battle, he likes pain, gets him off and motivates him more. Heads slammed against the bed frame as both reached the end of their love making. Was it love? Maybe, like unohana said, ichigo might have been acting on impulse. Both calapsed and cuddled next to eachother, ichigo explaining the dream he had as gin pondered over the fact that his child was a foul mouthed boy. He always wanted a girl, how ironic. The two then fell asleep in eachother's arms.

The sun showered the room the next day, making two sets of sleepy lids slowly open. Vision cleared as both people noticed an extremally angry,teal haired fingure in the door way. "What the fuck is this shit?"

THAT THE END, SORRY IF IT'S NOT THAT LONG BUT I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT!:-)


End file.
